baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Vivienne "Kenzi" McKenzi
"Who is the crowd that peers through the cage as we perform upon the stage?" Vivienne "Kenzi" McKenzi is the postergirl and major protagonist for III. Black Roses & Faded Memories. She is a Soul Host and a bit vulgar for her age. She is the best friend of Honey Skye and Nayab. Appearance Kenzi is a girl of above average height with a very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short, black hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She often pushes it out of her face to clear her vision, when she does it reveals her bright blue eyes and pale complexion. She almost always has a rather sullen look on her face when alone, but it quickly changes when she is near her friend, Honey Skye. She is usually seen with a white or black dress shirt with a velvet colored vest over it. She'll occasionally roll up her sleeves to reveal her watch on her left arm and series of bracelets around her right wrist. On each of her arms she has a series of tattoos which changes each day. From knives, to bullets to even something like dogs or dragons. These tattoos extend all the way around her chest and even her legs somewhat. She often wears a velvet colored skirt which she often wears black leggings underneath. Her shoes often variate between chucks and flat shoes. When not attending school she'll wear a green fur lined jacket a tank top, leather jeans and black boots. She often removes the jacket when getting into a fight. Abilities "Eh, I'm not sure what's going on. Things just usually work out for me." - Kenzi to Honey Luck - Though not explained in depth, Kenzi is often very lucky. Having weird urges to do random things which works out in her benefit. She has explained in her reveal that this even extends days in advance. Tattooing herself to counter a foe before she even meets them. Honey Skye strongly believes that this is a paradigm power due the unnaturalness of her luck. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Kenzi has displayed that she is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, with a prowess that seems to rival Honey Skye's. She proved herself an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. Every time she sparred with Honey Skye she managed to hold her own, despite losing in the end. Murder Ink The Soul Drive of Vivienne Mckenzi. Often called the "Indestructible, unbeatable Drive" Murder Ink supports incredible attack power, unparalleled defense, and unrivaled speed. Enhanced Strength - Murder Ink has repeatedly been said to be incredibly strong. Since Kenzi does not believe in killing, Murder Ink always "pulls it's punches." and even then it can still destroy buildings with ease. Enhanced Durability - Murder Ink's endurance is far beyond that of other Soul Drives. Being able to protect Kenzi from a toppling skyscrapper with ease. Enhanced Speed - This is Murder Ink's major focus point, it's unrivaled speed. Capable of popping all of Honey Skye's bubbles before sunlight even reflected off the surface of them. Cheap Trick!! - Kenzi's signature move, when she's wounded she'll often drop down to one knee. Once they get close, Kenzi will suddenly call Murder Ink, using it's incredible speed and power with a quick and sudden punch. Relationships Trivia * Vivienne's middle name is Angel. * Her Soul Drive is a class S strength and precision type. ** It also strikingly resembles Viola S. Lockwood. * Kenzi was initially revealed in an interview. She will be one of the main characters for Part III and was implied to be descended from a Lockwood. She is the Postergirl for Book III. * Kenzi's reveal sentence is a reference to the Avenged Sevenfold song "The Stage." ** This may be her theme song. * Her quote when she eats bad food or drinks, "No one likes cheap wine." could be another reference to the Avenged Sevenfold song "Sunny Disposition."